


The New Employee

by DefinitelyNOTaRussianSPY



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNOTaRussianSPY/pseuds/DefinitelyNOTaRussianSPY
Summary: After a near fatal accident in the raptor paddock Masrani decides Owen and Barry may need an extra set of hands, much to Owens dismay.
Kudos: 4





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> "Human speech"  
> [dino/animal speech]  
> {over the radio}

Owen opened the door to Masrani’s office, the cool air was a relief from the hot stifling air outside, as he entered the room he was addressed by Masrani. “Have a seat Owen” said Masrani. Owen did so slouching a bit back in his chair. He already knew what was going to happen, this hadn't been the first time an accident had occurred in the raptor paddock, it actually happens a lot more than one would think, though they had been lucky so far as no one had been killed. In the latest incident a worker had fallen in after a failed attempt to recapture a loose pig, had it not been for Owens intervention he most certainly would have been devoured. So Owen sat back in his seat knowing what Masrani would say next it would go about like “ You need to be more careful Owen” and “ I cant have any of your raptors eating people Owen” He had heard it all before but it wasn't his fault the idiot fell into the cage, and he had been the one to save him. “ In light of recent events I have come to a decision,” said Masrani. “I believe you and Barry may need an extra hand in the raptor paddock, seeing as this has been the THIRD incident this month involving the raptors, so I am hiring an extra trainer”. This had not been what Owen was expecting, he had been expecting a light slap on the wrist or some reprimanding but he had NOT expected this. “What!” Owen exclaimed “it's not my fault that guy fell in the paddock!” “This isn't just about the most recent incident” said Masrani “Your raptors have been very…... problematic lately and I believe that this new employee may be able to help”. “ Those are my raptors” said Owen “ I'm their alpha and I raised them from birth, another trainer isn't going to hel-” Owen was cut off “ I have already made up my mind Owen, I know you care about those raptors which is why i'm doing this, because if those raptors eat one of my employees I may be forced to have them put down”. Owen flinched at those last words, though he may not let it on he really cared about his raptors and the thought of them being put down made him sick. “Fine” said Owen with huff, “when will they be getting to the island?” Masrani looked down at his watch “ ohh i’d say in about 2 hours, you better go get ready wouldn't want to make your first introduction like that” Masrani nodded at Owens clothes which had been quite thoroughly soaked through with sweat and had been coated with dust. Owen got up from his seat and walked out of the room making sure to stomp on his way out in protest of Masrani’s decision. As Owen closed the door behind himself, Masrani let out an exacerbated breath as he looked down at the application paper on his desk. “let's hope he is as good as they say” he said to himself.


	2. A New Face and New Surroundings

The air smelled of salt, as he stood on the deck of the large fairy, around him people were talking about various things mostly centered around vacation and the park. A few kids ran around on deck, suddenly coming to a halt as they saw the large and imposing man in front of them. His name is Zurkov Pavlovich, he’s tall 7’2 to be exact he has broad shoulders and a squarish head, he weighs around 350 and his weight isn't from fat, it's from bone and muscle which he has plenty of. Born in the wilderness of Siberia, into a family of six, life was tough from a young age but as he grew he soon learned to love the wilderness, by the age of 18 he had entered the Russian military and soon joined the Spetsnaz special forces. Though this wouldn't last too long as he was discharged after he was injured in a helicopter crash. After being discharged and left without a job he moved from place to place until he applied at a Zoo in Moscow, where he quickly gained a reputation as an excellent animal handler able to tame the meanest of animals. Soon he was getting offers from around the world from desperate zoos trying to handle dangerous animals. He had been moving from zoo to zoo for quite a few years until he got quite a unique offer to work at a place called “Jurassic World” which is what brought him to where he was now.   
The large boat docked and all of the passengers began to disembark, as he walked up the steps toward the welcome center he spotted a man holding a sign with his name on it, he also noticed the man seemed quite displeased to be there.  
Owen stared as the mountain of a man approached him, as he got closer Owen could make out his face, first he noticed the scar over his left eye he could also make out other features such as his black hair and blue eyes, the large man was wearing cargo pants with a short sleeve camo shirt over top of he wore a military style vest he also wore a large military style backpack, overall he had quite the rugged look. “your Zurkov?”asked Owen “yes I am” said Zurkov with a noticeable accent, he outstretched his arm for a hand shake, Owen did the same, as Zurkov gripped Owens hand it felt as if he were going to crush it, Owen didn't let him know of course but instead quickly released his hand before saying “follow me” in a not very pleased tone.  
Owen and Zurkov both sat down in the monorail which was quite the tight fit for the both of them. Owen had said nothing on the walk to the monorail and continued to remain silent. “ So you are the raptor trainer?” asked Zurkov “yeah” Is all Owen said in return “I have read about your work with the raptors, impressive” “Um thanks” said Owen “Can you tell me more about your raptors?” Zurkov asked. “Well what do you want to know”said Owen “Well maybe you could start with their personalities?” “huh….Well nobody ever really asks about their personalities” Owen thought to himself for a moment “Well I guess i’ll start with Blue she’s the Beta so she keeps the others in line, Charlie is the most rambunctious of them she’s always messing around and is the hardest to get to listen to commands, Delta is the most aggressive she’s always the one to start fights usually with Blue, but she listens to commands well enough, Echo is the runt of the litter she’s the most submissive of the group and by far the least aggressive.” Zurkov nodded at this and was about to say something else when the Monorail slid to a stop. As all of the passengers Disembarked Zurkov stopped to take in the various sights of the park, but was quickly interrupted as Owen handed him a map of the park “you need to go to the main office building here” as he pointed to the map “ go to the top floor, third door to the right you're looking for a Clair Dearing, good luck” before Zurkov could say anything Owen had disappeared into the crowd

Zurkov opened the door to see a red headed woman sitting at the desk. Clair slightly jumped in her seat when she looked up to see who was at the door, she had been expecting the new employee but what she hadn't expected was for him to be quite so big. “Are you Clair Dearing?” asked Zurkov “oh um yes, please come have a seat.” said Clair still a little shocked. As Zurkov sat in the small chair it creaked under his weight. “Welcome to Jurassic world, as you already know you have been hired to help with behavioral problems with our velociraptors, now due to the inherent danger of your position I will need you to sign this liability form” Clair slid the paper and pen across the desk . Zurkov signed the paper before sliding it back across the desk. “Thank you, now here is your card, this will get you around the park, and here is your radio if you have any trouble with the animals you can contact the control center on channel 1” Zurkov took the radio and turned it over a few times in his hand before clipping it to hs vest. “You will be staying in the park staff accommodation, your room number is 125” Zurkov gave a slight nod of his head, he then pulled out the map Owen had given him “where is the raptor paddock?” he said, sitting the map on the desk. “Oh that's a visitors map let me get you the staff one” Clair said before opening the desk and pulling out another map before handing it to him. “This map shows a lot more than the visitor map including roads and infrastructure outside of the visitor area.” Zurkov neatly folded the map before placing it in his pocket “thank you” he said “ No problem if you have any trouble getting around the park you can contact me or my assistant Zara” she said this as she handed him another card. “I will be sure to, anything else I need to know?” he asked “Unless you have any questions I think that will cover it ” And with that Zurkov stood up and left the room closing the door behind himself.


	3. Meeting the Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic! hope you enjoy, I apologize for the first two chapters being a bit lackluster. Hope you enjoy my new character. Leave a comment if you have any thoughts about the story so far or if you have any critiques about the story and want me to make some changes.

He opened the door to his room and turned the light on, The room was modest like many of the other hotel rooms he had stayed in, on the door was the number 125. He began to walk around the room inspecting every inch of it, once he was satisfied with this search he tossed his backpack onto the bed, he always traveled light if it couldn't fit in his backpack he didn't need it. He opened the back pack looking through it until he found what he was looking for, it was a cylindrical tube made of waterproof plastic and it had a screw on lid, he walked to the bathroom as he unscrewed the top. He emptied the contents onto the bathroom counter, a tooth brush, a compact razor, and a small tube of toothpaste fell out. He began to brush his teeth and when he had done that he carefully shaved around his neck being careful to leave the stubble on his jaw line untouched. Once he had finished his evening routine he got into bed and set his alarm clock for 4am and soon after he was asleep.  
He woke up on the first beep of the alarm, quickly getting up and putting on his clothes which were the same as the day before but were a fresh pair from his pack. He put some of the complimentary coffee grounds into the little coffee maker which was in his room. As the coffee heated up he reached under his pillow revealing the small handgun that was there, it was a Makarov, chambered in 9x18 it wasn't the optimal weapon for shooting dinosaurs but it was better than nothing if he had to use it. He also retrieved his hunting knife which he secured tightly to his belt. By now the coffee had finished and he poured it into a cup and began to drink it as he walked out the door.  
Nobody was awake yet in the park except for the few early risers like himself, he opened up the map that was in his pocket and pinpointed the area where the park jeeps were stored and leisurely made his way over there taking in the sights of the park on his way. He arrived at the small concrete building where the jeeps were stored, it was well away from the eyes of the visitors as not to spoil the view with its quite bland concrete appearance, he swiped his card on the card reader, the the large metal garage door opened and inside were six jeeps lined up in two rows, he walked over to the wall again swiping his card as he took one of the keys from its place on the wall, he then got into one of the jeeps adjusting the seat back to give him some more leg room before cranking the jeep and driving towards the raptor paddock. He drove along the dirt road as the sun just barely began to peak over the horizon, soon the road opened up and before him laid the large concrete structure of the raptor paddock.  
He stepped out of the car and walked towards the paddock noting the very high walls and electric fencing around the top. He walked up the metal steps and once he had reached the top, he was stopped by one of the two guards who patrolled around the paddock,  
“who are you?” the guard said  
“I am the newest raptor trainer,” said Zurkov as he pulled out his card and showed it to the other man.  
“alrighty then” the guard said “they said to be expecting a new guy, but aren't you here a little early?”  
“the sun never rises before me” said Zurkov as he walked past the guard and onto the catwalk over the paddock.  
He stood there motionless for quite some time as his eyes searched the underbrush, he spotted the four raptors in the dense foliage, they also remained motionless, Zurkov could tell that these raptors had definitely been raised in captivity due to their terrible hiding spots, to most the raptors were all but invisible but a trained eye could tell that they were quite lackluster in their hiding. And so they sat there the raptors eyeing Zurkov and Zurkov eyeing them back.  
[who the hell is that?] said Delta  
[I don't know I hope he’s not one of the Fat ones pack] said Echo, all of the raptors made hushed snarls of agreement,  
[do you think he sees us?] said Echo  
[don't be stupid Echo of course he cant see us] said Charlie  
Blue eyed the large man on the catwalk, she was tensed and ready to strike  
[let's go see how easily this one scares] said Blue  
Suddenly the underbrush erupted with movement as the raptors charged the catwalk, they hissed and snarled as they ran with a burst of speed and leapt into the air falling several feet short of reaching their target. Zurkov stood unimpressed by the raptors' antics, he let out a yawn not because he was tired but to show how uncaring he was towards the raptors failed attack.  
“Good try you almost had me” said Zurkov in a sarcastic tone “ If you want to scare me your going to have to hide a little better next time”  
[I told you he could see us!] said Echo  
[shut it Echo] said Blue  
“ Don't worry in 2 weeks we will be best friends” said Zurkov with a grin  
[like hell we’ll be!] said Delta as each member of the pack snarled and growled at the man.  
“Seems like I've got quite the grumpy group of raptors” said Zurkov playfully  
[ I'll show you grumpy!] said Blue as she leaped into the air snapping her jaws  
Zurkov chuckled at the raptors attempt to get him, soon though the raptors settled to ignore him. He stood on the catwalk observing the raptors watching them interact with one another, he could tell they didn't like his presence but he hoped they would soon get over it because if he was going to be training them then he would be spending a lot of time around them. He continued standing there unmoving as he observed them.  
[he’s just standing there!] said Echo [why is he just standing there watching us!]  
[I don't know Echo just calm down and ignore him] said Blue  
[I wish Alpha was here he’d make him stop watching us] said Echo  
[Don't worry Echo i’m sure he’ll be here soon] said Charlie in an attempt to calm her sister  
Zurkov noticed how one of the raptors seemed to be getting very upset at his presence, he was pretty sure it was the one named Echo.  
“don't worry Echo, I'm not here to harm you I'm here as a friend” Zurkov said this in as kind a tone as he could manage.  
He had no way of knowing that the raptors could understand him so he used as kind of a tone as possible to hopefully sooth the agitated raptor.  
Echo snapped her head to look at the man as he spoke to her, he spoke in a kind voice, different from how most of the humans spoke to them.  
[how does he know my name?] Said Echo  
[Alpha must have told him] said Blue  
[He knows Alpha!] said Echo in a surprised tone  
[well i'm sure Alpha talks to a lot of the other humans Echo] said Blue,  
Satisfied with this answer Echo turned back to the man on the catwalk and continued to watch him.  
It seemed to have worked as the raptor had calmed down, though her reaction to him speaking had surprised him as it almost seemed as she had understood what he had said, but he quickly pushed the silly thought from his head as such an idea would be ludicrous. His thought was interrupted as he heard the metallic sounds of someone coming up the stairs, he turned to see Owen walking toward him, carrying a bucket.  
“Morning you're here early aren't you?”  
“I thought I might as well get here early and meet the raptors”  
“well how'd that go” said Owen with a grin  
“other than them trying their best to rip me to shreds i’d say quite well” said Zurkov with a chuckle, “You have quite the fierce girls” said Zurkov as he motioned to the raptors bellow  
“you should see them when Hoskins comes around they practically lose it”  
“Who is Hoskins”  
“ oh he’s the fat guy, acts like he has a stick up his ass all the time, can't miss him”  
The raptors had all turned in anticipation as soon as they had smelled their Alpha approaching, and when he had walked onto the catwalk above them they had all barked their greetings but instead of returning them Alpha had stopped to talk to the human they now referred to as Big One.  
“ could you show me your training routine?’  
“Sure” said Owen as he pulled a small clicker from his pocket  
“Blue line 'em up!” said Owen in a raised voice to get the raptors attention.  
Blue barked at her sister and they all fell in line. Owen took a mouse from the bucket and held it up.  
“ Alright Blue this is yours” as he said this he clicked several times before throwing the mouse, which the raptor effortlessly caught. He repeated this for each of the raptors.  
“ Eyes on me” said Owen as he clicked several times.  
He made the raptors hold their gaze for several seconds.  
“ and break!”  
Immediately the raptors took off in a frenzy tearing up dirt as they ran.  
“ Not bad, they seem to respond well”  
“ thanks it's taken quite a while to get this far”  
There were a few moments of silence as Owen thought of what to say next.  
“ So Masrani hired you because he thinks you can get the raptors to behave?”  
“ yes”  
“ So how do you plan on doing that” said Owen as he narrowed his eyes.  
“ well I plan on using a more….hands on approach”  
“ what your planning on going in there” said Owen with a hint of sarcasm  
“Yes”  
“You're joking right?” said Owen now with a bit of concern  
“No i'm not joking”  
“ well I hope Clair got you to sign that liability form, because you must have a death wish”  
Before Owen could continue another person stepped onto the catwalk.  
“Yeah you really must have a death wish” said Barry  
Owen jumped at the voice from behind him.  
“Jesus Christ Barry! You can't be sneaking around like that!”  
“ I wasn't sneaking you just cant hear, anyways would you like to introduce me to your suicidal friend”  
“Oh yeah, Barry this is Zurkov and Zurkov this is Barry”  
“Good to meet you” said Zurkov with a smile  
“Same to you” said Barry  
“So how exactly do you plan on going in there?” asked Owen  
“You'll see soon enough.”  
“Well my friend you better have a good plan or we won't have to feed the girls for awhile” said Barry  
“Don't worry I have a plan” said Zurkov as he looked down at his wrist watch “speaking of I need to go I have a package waiting on me”  
As he said this he walked past Owen and Barry.  
“ I’d like to see how he pulls that off” said Owen  
“Me to” said Barry


	4. Raptor Wrangler

Zurlov stepped into the Jurassic World post office and walked up to the counter.  
“Hello what name is your package under?’ said the woman behind the desk  
“ Zurkov Pavlovich”  
“Uh.. would you please spell that for me”  
“Z-U-R-K-O-V P-A-V-L-O-V-I-C-H”  
“Thank you i’ll be back with your package in a moment” said the woman as she got up and went through a set of doors behind her.Several minutes went by as Zurkov stood tapping his finger on the desk.  
“Damn what the hell is in here!” said a man from behind the door.  
“Quit whining” said the woman who had been behind the desk.  
The double doors opened as a quite scrawny man dragged a large rectangular box almost as long as him, through the doors..  
“Don't drag It!” said the woman following right behind the man.  
“What else am I supposed to do? It weighs like a hundred pounds!”  
The man dragged the box over to the counter where he and the woman lifted it up onto the counter.  
“That'll be $84.97” said the woman as she took her place behind the cash register.  
Zurkov pulled out his wallet before handing the woman his Debit card.  
“Thank you for using Jurassic World shipping” said the woman  
Zurkov just nodded as he picked up the package and put it under his arm, before turning and leaving.  
Zurkov swiped his card on the door of his room and walked inside, sitting the package on the bed. He pulled out his hunting knife and cut open the package, then he removed packaging material before revealing contents of the box. First he removed the chest and torso piece of the suit, it was made of Kevlar which had been interwoven with a Titanium composite which made it slightly rigid but also made it extremely resistant to punctures. When worn, it made the wearer look like a football player due to it’s thick Kevlar shoulder pads. He then removed the pants which were made of the same material as the chest peice and had thick knee pads.The next two pieces were the arm pads which were very thick and covered the entirety of both arms. The last piece was the helmet which was pretty much just a standard riot control helmet with a fold down clear face shield.The entirety of the suit was standard military green, except for the helmet which was black. He neatly laid out the suit onto the bed before going back to the box and removing another suit, which was identical to the first but was noticeably smaller. After checking both suits had made it through shipping without being damaged, he began neatly folding them up and putting them into a suitcase he had gotten from the gift shop. He had decided that if he was going to carry things from his room to the raptor paddock he might as well get something to carry them in. He also added a few other things to the suit case including a handheld taser, a clicker, and a spray bottle filled with a special concoction of vinegar, soap, and red chilli flakes. After getting everything into the suitcase he left his room and, for the second time today, went to the raptor paddock.  
It was already mid day once he had gotten back to the paddock, he knew it was going to be hell wearing that stuffy suit in the tropical heat, but it was better than being eaten alive. He stepped out of the jeep and went around the back to retrieve his suit, as he did so Owen walked up beside him.  
“So whatcha got there” said Owen as Zurkov unzipped the suitcase and began putting on the suit..  
“This is my suit I use for training dangerous animals”  
“I still can't believe your going in there”  
“Ah, I'm not afraid I have worked with many dangerous animals, including Siberian Tigers.”  
“What the hell is a Sibeian Tiger”  
“Only the most dangerous animal on earth” said Zurkov with a smirk  
“Ha! My girls could easily kill some lousy tiger”  
“ A Siberian Tiger is not just any little baby Tiger, they can weigh up to 300 kilograms and be up to 4 meters long.”  
“Um in American units please”  
Zurkov let out an exacerbated breath  
“660 pounds, and 13 feet long”  
“Well that is pretty big but nothing my girls couldn't handle”  
“Well let's go see” said Zurkov as he finished putting on his heavy leather gloves.  
As they walked to the metal gates that led into the pen Barry called down from the catwalk.  
“Well it looks like your prepared”  
“ as prepared as i'll ever be”  
Zurkov noticed several extra guards with taser and tranque rifles standing around the top of the paddock.  
“Tell those guards they better not fire unless I say so”  
“I'll tell them” said Barry  
“Because if they mess up my training i’ll feed them their own teeth”  
“ i’ll make sure they know” said Barry with a grin  
“Are you sure you still want to do this?” said Owen  
“A little danger has never stopped me before” said Zurkov  
“Ok then, good luck” said Owen as he pressed the button to let the first gate open.  
Zurkove stepped inside the small area in between the two gates. He took a deep breath, he really wasn't that nervous, but he was excited  
“Still sure” said Owen  
“Just open the damn gate already,'' said Zurkov.  
He heard the gate behind him close just as the gate in front of him slowly began to open.  
The raptors had been on edge all day after their first encounter with they now knew as Zurkov, Blue had not liked the way he watched them and how he seemed to have no fear of her or her sisters, he had not been surprised at all when they had burst from the bushes, he didn't smell of fear either, even Alpha smelled of fear sometimes, but not Zurkov. This is why they were quick to jump to their feet when they smelled his scent. They had been very nervous as they listened to him talk to alpha and had only become more so when he had stepped into the gates.  
[Wh...what is he doing] said Echo nervously  
[I don't know] said Charlie  
[what is he wearing?] said Echo  
[WE DON'T KNOW] said Delta with a sharp hiss  
[shut it Delta!, your just scaring her]  
Blue turned her head back sharply as she heard the metal gate begin to open again, at first she was relieved because she thought he was leaving, but to her horror she saw the gate leading INTO the paddock begin to open.  
Zurkov stepped into the pen, his eyes locked with Blue’s as he slowly walked forward. All of the raptors began hissing at him taking defensive stances before slowly spreading out into a semi circle around him.  
“Hey easy easy it’s ok”  
He now was watching Delta as he knew she would be the one giving him the most trouble.  
[Get out!] said Blue with a snarl  
“Woah whoa easy easy come on i'm not going to hurt you” said Zurkov who now had both arms raised towards the raptors.  
Suddenly Delta rushed forward and in the blink of an eye had covered the distance in between them and bit down on Zurkov’s arm, but where she had expected her teeth to dig into flesh, she was met with the unyielding fabric of the suit.  
Zurkov had already pulled out his spray bottle and immediately sprayed Delta in the face.  
“NYET! Bad raptor BAD!”  
Delta began to feel a burning sensation in her eyes and suddenly her whole face was burning, she let go of Zurko’s arm and stepped back clawing at her face, desperately trying to get rid of the burning substance.  
“First rule, no biting, biting is bad and bad raptors get sprayed” said Zurkov pointing to the bottle then pointing towards Delta.  
[Im Beta! You don't tell me what to do!] said Blue as she snarled and stepped forward.  
“BAD” said Zurkov as he sprayed Blue.  
Blue barked in surprise when she was hit with the spray, she stepped back as she felt her eyes begin to water. Blue began trying to wipe the burning substance from her eyes before resorting to rubbing her head in the dirt to get rid of it. Charlie and Echo charged at Zurkov, they were enraged that someone would come into their paddock and hurt their sisters. Charlie charged forward and quickly covered the distance between herself and Zurkov, she was just a few feet away as time seemed to slow down as she hurled towards the large man, she saw his hand descending towards her, she tried to duck but wasn't fast enough. SMACK!. Charlie recoiled from the man. She stepped back processing what had just happened, but before she could. Echo leaped through the air landing square on Zurkov's chest, but with one shove he sent Echo sprawling to the ground.  
“BAD! Bad bad bad!”  
“Get back” said Zurkov sternly pointing towards Blue and Delta who were both standing still not believing what they saw.  
“Come on get up Echo”  
Once she had regained her senses Echo immediately scrambled to her feet before running back to the safety of her sisters.  
“Alright now line up!”  
The raptors stood refusing to move, Zurkov shook the spray bottle to draw the raptors attention to it.  
“Now line up”  
Under threat of another spray Blue and Delta lined up, and soon Charlie and Echo followed suit..  
“Good girls” said Zurkov as he pulled out the clicker from his pocket, as soon as he removed the clicker from his pocket the raptors' attention was immediately glued to it. Zurkov clicked the clicker a few times before taking out a bag of Oreos from his pocket.  
“Alright this one is your’s Blue” said Zurkov as he tossed the Oreo.  
Blue caught the treat, she didn't take her eyes off of Zurkov as she rolled the thing around in her mouth. It wasn't like anything Alpha had ever given them, but as it began to dissolve in her mouth she realized just how good the treat tasted. Zurkov gave each raptor an Oreo, each reacted differently to the treat Blue and Echo caught the treat and seemed to let it dissolve in their mouths while Delta immediately wolfed it down. Charlie did not catch the treat, she let it land on the ground, before gently picking it up off the ground and eating it.  
“Alright feel better now”  
All he got in return were a few quiet growls. Slowly Zurkov made his way towards the raptors, stopping every few feet to tell the raptors to stay, and doing his best to keep them calm. Soon he was standing face to face with Blue, he was close enough to reach out and touch her, he could feel the warmth of each of her breaths and smelled the scent of decay typical of carnivores.  
“Wow” said Zurkov as he studied the raptors face, he had seen many animals in his time but this one was different. The main feature that stood out were the eyes, he had never seen an animal with eyes like Blue’s, he could tell there was much more going on behind them than just pure instinct, he also noticed how familiar they looked, they made him feel as if he were standing face to face with a human.  
“ hey Blue” said Zurkov as he slowly reached out his arm towards Blue, as he did so she hissed at him  
“Easy now, it’s ok”  
Zurkov gently touched the bottom of her jaw, careful not to make any sudden movements, slowly he began to stroke the bottom of her head, he could feel her muscles which were tensed and ready to strike, but he continued and slowly she began to relax.  
“Good girl Blue” said Zurkov as he slowly brought up his other hand holding another Oreo. Blue watched him hold the treat up to her snout, she quickly flicked her eyes from the treat to his face hesitant to take the treat.  
“Go ahead”  
Blue reached out with her mouth and quickly plucked the treat from his hand before backing away to eat it. Zurkov also took a step back and then stepped to the side so that he was face to face with Charlie.  
“Sorry about your face”  
[Fuck you!] said Charlie with a hiss.  
“Let me look at it” said Zurkov  
He reached out slowly in the same fashion as he had with Blue except this time he gently touched her snout which was already beginning to bruise. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube which looked like a toothpaste tube, he then put a squirt of the grayish pasty substance into his hand and gently began to rub it onto the bruised spot.  
Charlie was pissed, she could not believe a human could have done this to her, a large area on her sout had already begun to bruise and it hurt pretty bad. She didn't really blame him though as she would have done a lot worse if someone had attacked her, but it didn't stop her from feeling angry at Zurkov. She watched him as he began to rub the cream onto her snout, at first she growled at him, but was soon distracted by the soothing tingle of the paste, as it seeped into her skin it felt cold and tingly but it quickly made the pain disappear from her injury.  
“Here you go”  
She hadn't realized it but Zurkov had held out his hand with another treat which she quickly took before backing away to enjoy the sweet treat.  
Once he had given Charlie an Oreo he moved over to Delta, but as soon as he got near, she snarled at him rolling her lips back to expose her teeth.  
“Easy Delta”  
She snapped at him and continued to snarl  
“Alright then have it your way” said Zurkov as he backed away and moved over to Echo.  
The first thing he noticed about Echo was how shy she was, other than her previous attack, she had definitely been the most reluctant one to approach him. As he stood in front of her she ducked her head down into a submissive stance.  
“ it’s ok don't be afraid”  
As he said this he slowly reached out his hand and began to stroke her under the jaw, almost immediately she began to let out a soft purr.  
“Well aren't you friendly “ said Zurkov as he continued to pet the raptor.  
He reached into his pocket with one hand as he continued to pet the raptor with the other, he then pulled out two Oreos and held them out for her. Echo’s eyes lit up at the sight of the treats, and she quickly plucked them from his hand and began rolling them around in her mouth.  
Zurkov took several steps back from the raptors.  
“Alright you have done good today”  
He then walked backwards towards the gate never facing away from the raptors. He walked backwards through the gate, as the gate closed he let out a deep sigh before he began taking off the suit which felt like it was suffocating him. Once he had finished he looked back at the raptors which were now loitering about.  
“This is going to be fun,” he said with a smile as he walked out of the paddock.


End file.
